


Watch This

by xladysaya



Series: Myo's Ballet AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Musicians, Mutual Pining, dancer!tsukki, lots of genius akaashi, thirst, violinist!kuroo, yeah I know I've done a different musician au already but just read the authors note lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 11:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xladysaya/pseuds/xladysaya
Summary: Akaashi is too crafty for his own good, and as confident as Tsukishima is in his own dancing skills, he can't help but want to follow the other's lead when it comes to these things.





	Watch This

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So I didn't get to update atla this week, actually I haven't been able to write at all bc of school, it's killing me ; ; but my friend myo started posting her ridiculously adorable (and gorgeous) ballet au on twitter, so I couldn't resist doing a small drabble for her! This au is completely separate from specter steps (and anyways, there's never enough ballet aus lol) so keep that in mind! I really hope you enjoy <3
> 
> PLEASE PLEASE check out [myo's amazing first panel](https://twitter.com/beansproutlets/status/1099974034987483136) of this au for some fun background, but I will definitely post the art companion to this drabble at the end of the fic!

_Scratch._

It’s just about the worst sound Tsukishima has ever heard in his entire life. The violent jolt of it is like nails on a chalkboard, and he suppresses a wince. The grimace though…that’s hard to keep off his face.

Ballet dancers are meant to be calm for the most part, and he loves being able to lose himself in the music. A scowl isn’t exactly flattering, and he likes to think it probably takes away from the precise movements of his body. He wishes he could help it.

It’s not possible here.

Every so often, the lovely symphony of the orchestra’s rehearsal is interrupted by it; the deafening, _grating_ scratch of cello strings.

It hits Tsukishima like cold water each time, pouring down his back and making him want to stick his head in the dirt of the school’s flowerbeds. The other dancers jump, some of them outright yelping, and Tsukishima tries so _hard_ not to let it get to him. His stance, usually poised and elegant, falters, and he resists the urge to outright glare at the source of the noise.

After all, it’s not _really_ Bokuto’s fault, but seriously….

_Stop looking._

Tsukishima inhales deeply, correcting himself. He hadn’t flinched too hard, and he extends his leg back a little, unsure of exactly what he’s doing. Free practice has always been a little daunting to him; he likes having choreography, loves to have a strict set of steps he’s supposed to perform.

‘Free practice’ is what he calls the hours spent alone in his room, or in the studio after everyone leaves. He blasts the music, and dances however he pleases, showing off to the mirrored walls around him.

 _This_ is just embarrassing, and not particularly useful, but the joint rehearsals always end up being a good way to build camaraderie among the music and dance departments.

Or, they’re supposed to be. But with Akaashi and Bokuto in the same room, it’s proving to be absolutely impossible to get anything done.

Akaashi’s face is as neutral as ever as the conductor scolds his not-boyfriend.

(Yes, that’s Tsukishima’s label for what they are, and yes, it makes Akaashi very annoyed.)

_“Bokuto-kun, are you sure you’re not feeling sick today? That’s the third time you’ve missed your entrance so abruptly!”_

Opening one eye, Tsukishima catches the panicked shaking of Bokuto’s head as he tries to insist he’s fine. Honestly, it’s almost sad, seeing how the normally enthusiastic musician looks about two seconds from exploding.

 _Almost_ sad. Tsukishima can’t help but smirk as he sees Bokuto’s face light up red, like a coke can, and the musician _tries_ to get back into position. His elbow hits the back of his chair roughly, and Tsukishima has to stifle a laugh.

Akaashi is a cruel, cruel genius.

Sparing a glance at his fellow dancer, Tsukishima finds a fond, sympathetic look on Akaashi’s face. How horribly endearing; he’s the one who caused Bokuto’s utter mess up, but he looks two seconds away from rushing to his side for comfort.

It’s only then that Akaashi relents, his attacks diminishing. Tsukishima can’t help but bite his lip.

He remembers Akaashi’s words in his head, the meaning so easily detectable under layers and layers of vagueness.

_“Sometimes Bokuto-san gets…a little distracted. Watch this.”_

Then, Akaashi proceeded to lift his leg perfectly into the air, his body vertical and tight. Even Tsukishima had to give him props, Akaashi was muscular and flexible. The position, along with his tights, showed all that off beautifully.

And thus, the first violent screech assaulted Tsukishima’s ears, and Akaashi’s smug smile was the only explanation Tsukishima really needed.

It’s funny of course, even now. Tsukishima’s first introduction to Akaashi’s seduction method had been a week ago, but…

Tsukishima simply couldn’t stop thinking about its effectiveness.

Even now, with Akaashi performing much simpler, innocent movements, Bokuto’s eyes would linger. Tsukishima would catch the gaze on Akaashi’s toned back, his legs, and knows it’s only a matter of time before the scratching happens again.

Truly, joint practice is deadly.

Bokuto’s golden eyes, piercing and yearning, at least have an effect on Akaashi too. The dancer is giving it his all, with more caution than usual. Tsukishima wonders how hard it is for him to not look back.

Tsukishima wonders what it would be like to have such a gaze on him…

Cautiously, he looks out at the section behind Bokuto.

The violins.

The first thing he sees is a smirk, and stupidly, it makes Tsukishima turn away with a gasp.

Dammit.

He’s just being ridiculous now, and he swallows the nerves as he turns back. Naturally, Kuroo’s smirk isn’t directed at him, but it’s still just as obnoxious and pronounced.

And attractive. Why is it so attractive?

Tsukishima would rather die than admit it.

Kuroo quite literally wipes the smirk off his face as the conductor scolds him, probably for enjoying Bokuto’s suffering a little too much. It makes Tsukishima hold back a laugh, watching Kuroo’s back straighten so suddenly. He wipes his wild bangs from his eyes, a nervous habit, the bright red of his jacket sleeves making every awkward motion so detectable.

Smooth, Kuroo is not. But, when it comes to playing…

Tsukishima can’t help but find him extremely talented, in all his dorky glory.

The violinist sets his eyes forward as they run through the song again, and lovely, lighthearted music fills the room. The dancers around him are happy for the return to normalcy, but Tsukishima lingers, his gaze relentless.

Kuroo scoots forward in his chair, obviously excited to join back in, so comfortable with his violin in his hand. It’s a bit more than Tsukishima can take all at once.

He turns away suddenly, trying to get back into the groove of the light twirls and lunges he’s supposed to be doing. Yet, his eyes always return to Kuroo, the urge sitting in his brain while another craving makes his stomach coil.

Tsukishima is biting his lip so much it’s probably cherry red.

But he can’t help but consider it…

Just how well does Akaashi’s method work?

Tsukishima forces the thought back down with an abrupt lunge, and he ends up hitting his hip against one of the balancing bars. He curses his own clumsiness, and it doesn’t help that it’s rare. Several other dancers peer over at him, but Tsukishima stubbornly keeps his chin up.

It’s no use getting swept up in these silly fantasies. Besides, even if he did let himself try Akaashi’s method, he’d be assuming that Kuroo actually looks at him at all during these practices!

And to Tsukishima, the chances of that just aren’t likely in the slightest.

Sure, he and Kuroo talk. They…they talk a lot actually. They have lunch together, and Kuroo always spends time with Tsukishima at the parties he’s dragged to. Kuroo even comes to their showcases to watch Tsukishima dance, though Tsukishima always assumed he went because Bokuto did.

Okay, so maybe he and Kuroo could be considered friends. Friends who spend a lot of time together and send flirty texts, but still friends.

Right?

Tsukishima sighs, letting his arms wrap around his shoulders. The truth is, he doesn’t know _what_ he and Kuroo are, but he knows it’s probably not as innocent as he’s trying to convince himself it is.

He can’t help but remember Akaashi’s voice in his head from last week, speaking a truth Tsukishima is too reserved to confront.

_“You should try it sometime, I’m sure Kuroo-san would love it.”_

It had been the first time Akaashi had ever said something to that effect. But the mention of Tsukishima’s unfortunate crush just made the cogs in his head turn more violently. Either Tsukishima is too obvious in his affections, or…

Or.

Akaashi had said _Kuroo_ would love it. That means Akaashi knows something Tsukishima does not, that maybe Kuroo— 

“He’s looking at you again.”

Tsukishima sees his own surprised face in the far mirror before he bothers looking over at Akaashi’s. How the other dancer moves so silently, Tsukishima will never understand.

Casually, Akaashi stretches beside him, but Tsukishima can detect the amusement in his features, so subtle it’s impressive. This close up, he can appreciate what Bokuto sees in the other dancer. The sheen of sweat on Akaashi’s forehead makes his skin glisten, his hair stuck to his forehead. Those shale eyes are intelligent, alluring; they always make Tsukishima feel out of the universe’s loop.

Like Akaashi knows everything, and maybe he does. So much knowledge, wrapped up in teal tights and a golden tank top.

Akaashi’s random, gaudy color choices will never fail to perplex Tsukishima, but they always seem to happen when they have joint practices.

When Tsukishima had asked about it, Akaashi simply replied: “Bokuto-san likes bright colors.”

“What?” Tsukishima asks, coughing when his voice comes out too small, too weak. The urge to turn and look at Kuroo burns, but he keeps his eyes fixed on Akaashi, waiting.

Somehow, the growing smugness in Akaashi’s features tells Tsukishima he really _is_ transparent when it comes to the violinist. He hates it.

“Kuroo-san is watching you again,” Akaashi sighs, as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “If you’re going to try it, I’d do it now.”

He blinks.

The urge burns hotter.

“What do you mean again?” Tsukishima asks, and Akaashi actually has the decency to look surprised. His expression screams the question ‘seriously?’

Yes, seriously. Tsukishima bites his lip again, and the nerves in his gut coil tighter, like he already knows what’s coming.

If it weren’t for the violins joining in the piece finally, Tsukishima would’ve found it far too quiet. He likes when he can’t hear himself think sometimes, _especially_ when it comes to Kuroo.

The revelation brewing in Akaashi’s eyes is one Tsukishima isn’t prepared for, and one he doesn’t think he can handle. It opens up floodgates too tumultuous and uncontrollable, and makes a new heat burn under his skin. He’s thankful their whispers are now useless against the orchestra.

Ah, but he can’t escape that easily.

Akaashi tugs on the strap of Tsukishima’s black tank top, pulling him until Akaashi’s mouth is inches from his ear.

Then, the bomb drops.

“Kuroo-san always looks over at you.”

Akaashi, bless his heart, holds back the ‘duh’ he so obviously wants to include.

Tsukishima’s brain short circuits.

He nearly whips his head around to see what the hell Akaashi is talking about, but even he has more sense than that in his denial-drunk brain. Instead, he tenses, shooting the satisfied dancer the best death glare he can manage. It’s not very effective.

“That’s not funny,” Tsukishima whisper-shouts, but he knows Akaashi isn’t so cruel as to joke about something like this.

“No, but it is true,” Akaashi shrugs, another stab to Tsukishima’s self-control. It’s hard to explain, but Tsukishima can essentially hear Akaashi’s _everything_ egging him on.

_C’mon, do it._

Or maybe that’s just Tsukishima’s own desire, the frantic beating of his heart…

No. There’s no way Kuroo would be so irresponsible…

The boy loves his violin, and he’s incessantly obnoxious about rehearsals. Tsukishima isn’t so special to him that Kuroo would get distracted.

Right?

Honestly, Tsukishima doesn’t know.

Then again, Tsukishima would’ve said the same thing about himself and ballet, and yet here he is. Fawning, overthinking.

Kuroo Tetsurou is simultaneously the worst and best thing that ever happened to him.

And maybe, just maybe, Tsukishima likes him a little more than he should.

An even bigger maybe? Kuroo just might like him too.

And well, these rehearsals aren’t supposed to be that serious, so there’s nothing wrong with having a little fun right?

God, Tsukishima never thought he’d entertain the idea. He’s a serious dancer, and a good one, and yet…

And yet, he really _really_ wants to make Kuroo lose his cool.

Akaashi hums as he dances away, probably bent on torturing Bokuto a little more. Tsukishima envies that confidence, the certainty that Bokuto will indeed be watching his every move.

Even as he doubts his own appeal, Tsukishima can _feel_ a stare burning on the back of his neck, and it excites him to no end.

With a teasing demeanor he rarely gets to channel, Tsukishima straightens up, and forgets every doubt and insecurity for just a moment. What harm can this really do anyways?

Kuroo will never know.

But Tsukishima will, Tsukishima will have all the knowledge to help him make the next move, whatever it happens to be.

The fear of that, along with the rush of it, make him shiver in excitement.

With a small, innocent smile, Tsukishima slowly drops into a perfect split.

The sound of scratching violin strings is music to his ears.

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/162479130@N02/V95687)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please follow [myo](https://twitter.com/beansproutlets) on twitter for more wonderful krtsk art! This au is seriously my life rn, I wouldn't be surprised if I returned to it ;) 
> 
>  
> 
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/itsloveuasshole)


End file.
